Illusion
by Fangfairy
Summary: Takes place in book 3, after Max fights Omega. Just my idea of how Max 2 got the name Maya. MayaxOmega FRIENDSHIP. Waaay better than it sounds. All characters are property of James Patterson.


A/N: This idea came to me at 2:00 am, so don't yell at me if it's dumb! I don't think anyone else has done this before, but I may be wrong. Hope you like it! This takes place in Saving the World, and it's Max 2's perspective.

I screamed as I saw Omega fall. I didn't mean to, it just came out. I didn't get it. He was _invincible_. How did she beat him?

I shot to my feet. By then, everything was chaos. Max was backed up against the wall, that coward. Everyone else, except her flock, was fighting. Part of me wanted to join in, but something told me to stay where I was. I watched as two of the Director's assistants pulled Omega from what was now a battlefield.

"Omega!" I cried, hoping to get the assistants' attention. They didn't even look at me. I pushed through the crowd of experiments and whitecoats that had gathered at the gates to watch the fight. Animals. Not that I don't love a good butt kicking, but couldn't they see that we were going to loose? "Move it!" I screamed, my elbows working quickly to push through the crowd. It wasn't working. I snapped out my wings, forcing people to back off. There we go.

I ran down the corridors aimlessly; I had lost sight of Omega in that crowd. _Infirmary,_ I thought. _They must've taken him to the infirmary._

I took a sharp right, my combat boots making the floor squeak. Yes, they make us wear combat boots. I don't mind- they're kind of awesome. I heard my blood pounding in my ears as I raced down the halls. I was breathing heavily, running full-throttle down whatever hallways I could see.

Just as I was about to give up and wait for him in his bunk, I saw doctors through an open door. The infirmary. Bingo. I braced myself on the doorframe, panting uncontrollably. The doctors turned to look at me briefly, but quickly turned back to Omega, who was lying on the operating table.

"What's the verdict?" I asked coolly, stepping toward the table. It's sad, but the doctors and scientists here are like my family.

"He's got a broken nose and he short-circuited. He'll be fine; we just need to reboot his systems." One doctor said.

"Oookaaay…" I said, not understanding a word he just said. I don't speak geek.

"He'll be back to normal in about twenty minutes. We just need to backup his depth perception and memory files and he's perfect again." The other one sighed. Well, excuse me for not attending science class. Oh, that's right. I've never had the option because they treat us like army recruits!

"Cool. So can I just hang out here?" I asked, sticking my hands in my pockets and leaning up against the wall. As if I needed their permission. Omega was my best and only friend. No way was I leaving him alone.

"I suppose." One doctor sighed, clicking away on the computer.

I sat cross-legged and leaned up against the wall. It wasn't often that I had these lovely little moments to sit down and think. It was usually up at dawn, train all day, eat and get to bed at midnight. I let my mind wander.

I thought back to when I first met Omega. Training group 337482. We were sparring, and he pretty much kicked my butt. He had me pinned in about four seconds. Not to brag, but I'm pretty strong, so that was impressive. He sat on top of me for a second as we both panted. For some reason unknown, we both started laughing, really hard. Then we got in crap for "not taking the training seriously", and had to do 30 laps around the gym. I flew, and got rewarded with 30 more. Omega laughed at me for being stupid. I guess we bonded over my stupidity, because we've been inseparable ever since.

The memory played back in my mind like a movie. Apparently, I was off in la-la land for a long time, because I only snapped out of it when Omega sat up on the table. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I knew it couldn't be real, because he was some type of android, but I think I saw relief in his eyes.

"You may return to your room, Omega." One of the doctors said without even looking up from his computer. Omega looked at me funny, like he didn't know what to do. I shrugged, and the two of us headed back to the boys' bunk.

"What happened?" He asked in his not-quite-human voice.

"Maximum Ride happened. Somehow, she whooped you." I smirked, hoping my light-hearted tone would keep him from getting mad.

"Oh." He looked disappointed, but not angry. So that was a plus.

"It's okay. You'll get her next time." I consoled him, hoping he would lighten up and stop harshing my mood.

"I guess." He shrugged in his mechanical way. We had finally reached the boys' bunk. It wasn't as nice as the girls' bunk, but that's understandable since it's where the boys live, and most of them are part wild animal. We sat down on his bed, the last one in the fourth row. "Max?" He asked after a while. Ugh. I hated when he called me that.

"Hmm?" I responded, looking him in the eye.

"Why did Maximum Ride beat me?" He asked. The way his hair fell over his face reminded me of the blind one in Max's flock. Iggy, I think they call him.

"She waved her hand really fast in front of your face and punched you. Then she went all ninja on you." I explained. I wondered why he didn't remember that.

"No, I meant why did that happen? Why couldn't I beat her?" He asked. I felt so bad for the guy. I mean, it must be a tough job, being superman.

"You can't follow things that move really fast. It's a design flaw. You can't control it." I told him. He sighed remorsefully.

"Why do I have design flaws? Why can't I be perfect, like you?" Well, isn't that sweet. Superman thought I was perfect.

"I am _not_ perfect, my friend. I'm just a copy of someone else." I clarified.

"You may be a clone, but you are not a copy. You are your own person, Max." He smiled brilliantly. I smiled sadly. Max. I hated that. I don't want to be the same as her. I don't want to be _anything like_ her.

"Don't call me that." I sighed. He looked at me quizzically.

"What should I call you, then?" He asked. I shrugged. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Actually, I hadn't really thought at all.

"I… I don't know." I said. After a long pause, Omega spoke up.

"Maya." He said. Hmm. It had a nice ring to it. "It's Hindu for illusion."

"I like it. Like, if you stuck me beside Max, it'd be like an illusion." I half-joked. Omega shook his head.

"No. It is irony." He smiled. My heart swelled. He was so sweet to me. My only true friend.

"Thanks." I grinned sheepishly.

"Everyone, report to the mess hall. Dinner is being served shortly." A voice blared over the loudspeaker. What a mood killer.

"We should go." I said, getting to my feet.

"I will meet you there, _Maya_." He smiled, showing all his dazzling, white teeth. I blushed. Oh, God. I _blushed_. What was I, turning into a real girl? Yeah, right. I half-ran out of the room, making my way to the mess hall. As I walked in the door to the hall, a half-lizard girl named Delaney waved to me.

"Max! Come sit over here!" She called, her partially scaly arms glistening in the florescent lighting. I smiled at her, taking a seat beside her and leaving room for Omega.

"It's not Max anymore, Del. It's Maya." I told her. She looked at me like I had flipped my lid. Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if I had.

"Since when?" She cocked one of her orangey-red eyebrows.

"Since right now." I said starkly. She snorted a laugh.

"Whatever, Max." She rolled her multicoloured eyes. "Don't be dumb." Okay, this chick was seriously pissing me off. I stood up, picking up my bowl of God knows what, and dumping it on her head. It felt good.

"It's Maya. M-A-Y-A." I spelled it out, smirking sassily before turning and walking away. I heard her screaming, but obviously not at me, because she was saying "Max". And I was not Max. I'm Maya.

A/N: Hope the ending didn't suck! This was really fun for me to write. I'm not exactly Maya's number 1 fan, so it was interesting to try to see things from her eyes. Hope it wasn't too corny! Review!


End file.
